Your Eyes Shine
by openxtouchxdream
Summary: Blake is a very interesting girl with a special gift. Her eyes change color with her mood. Many people, including her friends, think that its a great gift. But will blake be able to handle them and a new boyfriend? A certain boy with red hair?


I felt it. The cold chilling breeze that sent earth shaking shivers up your spine. I felt it. I didn't know where it was coming from. It seems near. Like it was trying to penetrate my soul. That was it. I knew where it was and what it was. But it was to late. And I fell.

"They're grey! They aren't supposed to be grey! Any other color but grey!" It might seem strange to you, but I understood her. I was warm. I felt thick wool blankets draped over my body. The fuzz was tickling my neck but I strained my laugh. I wiggled my toes just to make sure I could move. I realized at that moment that I had my eyes open. My sight blanks out sometimes. "Madeline, she will be fine. I promise. Now can u do me a favor and go get the nurse please dear." I shut my eyes quickly, not wanting my mom to see me awake. It wouldn't be a good moment." Alright Blake, she's gone." I moved my head slightly, adjusting my eyes to the bright white light glowing over me. I embraced my surroundings. The cold tile and plain, but striking, walls of white make me feel imprisoned. "Where am I?" I whispered lightly over the soft hum of the machine hooked up to me. It was a muggle machine. I could tell from all the bright buttons and noises it made. But branded on the side of the machine was "Property of St. Mungo". Why was this muggle machine in a magic hospital? I averted my eyes to the many colorful presents that littered the room. Pinks, greens, blues, and oranges jumped out against the white wall. "For me?" I asked quietly. There were so many they looked as if they were going to flow out the door. But the most outstanding thing in the room was a large gold-rimmed mirror that reflected a scared skinny pale girl. Me. My skin looked eerie. But my eyes jumped out. The most defining thing of my face. Why? They change. No shape or size but color. Mood eyes.

I looked deep into my own eyes. A bright, piercing color of blue stared me back. The color was as exact to my grandfather's as it possible could. I turned to him. "What happened to me?" He looked back at me with the same look he gave his daughter. "Dear do you remember?" I shook my head with question upon my face. He smiled at me. I knew he wanted me to think. "All I remember is the chills. It turned cold and I felt…. I felt…" Dumbledore shook his head "Sad?" I quivered. Dementors. The large, cloaked figures that tower over human, just waiting for their soul. The same figures that boarded Hogwarts Express in my 3rd years. The same figures that attacked Harry. I almost started crying. "Why me?" I looked towards the mirror once again, this time looking into grey eyes of sorrow. My mom doesn't like the color grey. "You were alone in the forbidden forest. I told you not to enter there Blake. They live off of pretty young girls who cant perform magic. You know that dear. Now don't worry. Ill get you out of here an back to the headquarters." He hurried out the door. "Headquarters of what!?" I yelled after him. My mirror image now showed a deep brown eye almost to perfect to be real. But they were. And they were the eyes I was born with. My real eyes.

I weakly opened the door to 12 Grimmauld Place. My body still ached from my encounter with dementors. My grandfather waved me down a long hall, which was strewed with cobwebs and a smell of decay lingered throughout the air. The rug looked worn and old and the portraits looked grimy and dull. I heard whispers from a near-by door at the end of the hallway. The noises stopped as they realized there was someone in the hallway. A light glow strummed across a friendly, but tired looking face. "Sirus" I whispered low. Dumbledore strode pass me as Mrs. Weasley greeted me with a smile and a hug. "Oh dear it's so great to see you. You look gorgeous. So much different then last year…" That was true. Last year, the only thing that made me different and unique was my eyes. Everything else was plain. My face thinned and my hair grew longer. The deep hazel of it now stood out against my light freckled face. My teeth were whiter and bolder. My stomach also flattened over the summer and my breast developed more. My legs got longer and my hips are now more defined. I guess you could say I'm more mature. "Dear, what does yellow mean again?" She was talking about my eyes. I guess they changed yellow. "That means I'm happy" She smiled. I laughed. We always got together. Ever since I was little. "I don't know Fred, but I think someone is here.." I looked up the stairs, which was oddly lined with troll heads, and saw a mop a red hair. Make that two mops of red hair.

My heart leaped. "BLAKE!" was all I heard before I felt myself get tackled by one of the twins. Pain surged through me. "OWWWW!" Fred jumped up, "Oh my god. I'm so sorry. You should be more careful about who you let tackle you." He laughed. I rubbed my head and scowled. Fred was like my brother. I could tell him anything. George came up behind his brother a helped me up. He stood in silence as did his brother. They looked shocked. I wasn't sure why, but I couldn't help notice George was looking good. He grew taller. I always liked tall men. Oh god Blake, don't think that way. Then Fred blurted, "YOU'RE HOT!" I blushed. George came up and hugged me. "Always good to see you love" My stomach flipped as he finished his sentence. "WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU?" Fred continued. I laughed and walked up the stairs with george, fred following behind in complete state of shock. " So how was your summer?" George smiled. I always liked it when he smiled. "Umm well it was good. I missed you guys though. But I had fun in London. It was interesting. I bought a lot of clothes and shoes and crap but it was pretty cool. You would have loved the joke shop they had there.." George leaned in, "Would I?" I smiled, "Very much." He stared deep into my eyes. Then he made a weird face. I realized that Fred was behind me. I turned around to him making hand gestures. "What?!? She got hot!" He screamed again. "Who did?" a small voice asked. It was Ginny. She was in a girly night gown that a 1st year would wear but she looked older. Much older. "Hey Ginny" I smiled. I love ginny. She's one of my best friends ever. "Oh My God ANGIE!!"


End file.
